Aquel romance
by Alenna.Ackerman
Summary: ―Levi ¿Quieres jugar? ―pregunto cierto hombre de cabellera castaña hacer el amor con Levi era sin duda alguna lo mejor que la vida me habia podido dar. Aun a sabiendas que era el hermano menor de mi mejor amiga -Mikasa- y el pequeño hecho de llevarnos por 8 años. Ereri :3


**Aquel romance**

―Levi ¿Quieres jugar? ―pregunto cierto hombre de cabellera castaña

―Claro, hay que divertirnos con "la noche de bodas 12" ―contesto un joven de cabellos oscuros ―Kenny se fue de nuevo, me dijo que volverá hasta dentro de una semana ¿Sabes que significa?

―Que sera una luna de miel sin limites ―respondió el adulto besando el cuello del joven ―Pero y Mikasa ¿Ella también vive con ustedes?

―No importa, la anciana se ira esta semana a Francia, visitara a mama... Sabe que me quedare y le dije que tu me cuidarías... Aunque no sabe aun lo bien que cuidas mi ano con tu polla

―Eres un sucio con las palabras ―metió la mano dentro de la polera del mas bajo, tocando aquellos botones ―Me imagino su reaccion cuando sepa que yo fui quien te desvirgo, es capaz de castrarme

―Seras hombre muerto ―sonrió ladinamente ―Aunque no quiero que a mi hombre le ocurra nada... Maestro

―Me encanta cuando me llamas así ―se dejo llevar por el momento para poseer al pelinegro en la mesa del aula

Eren POV

Me sentí realmente satisfecho, hacer el amor con Levi era sin duda alguna lo mejor que la vida me había podido dar. Se que estoy mal con el simple hecho de hacer esto pero ¿Como no hacerlo? Teniendo semejante belleza a mi cuidado.  
Levi es el hermano menor de mi amiga de la infancia; Mikasa. El actualmente ronda por sus 16 primaveras, aunque lo nuestro surgió desde que el cumplió sus 15 años.

Justo el día en que mi pequeño Levi estaba en su fiesta por sus 15 añitos, fue cuando me confeso sentir algo por mi. Al inicio quise alejarme de el, mas no pude hacerlo... Y como ¡Si el niño tiene una belleza pecadora!

Pero bueno, aquel día fue cuando en medio de la festejacion, fui su primero... Y si, fue esplendido, sus gemidos, lo apretado que estaba... Tomar ese cuerpo virgen. Desde ese dia ambos nos vemos a escondidas e inclusive hemos creado planes de fugarnos

Después de nuestro comienzo, me contrataron en el bachillerato "Sina" empece a trabajar como maestro de química, fue entonces que me percate que uno de mis alumnos era ni mas ni menos que mi pequeño amante... Desde ese dia ambos comenzamos a ser un poco mas discretos referente a lo nuestro... ¡A quien le miento!  
Desde ese dia lo hacemos en donde sea; los baños, la sala de limpieza (el favorito de Levi) y mi favorito "La mesa del aula"

Me encamine a la sala de profesores, alli se encontraba Annie ―una compañera de trabajo― ella bebia su tipico te de limon mientras me miraba fijamente

―Deberian saber en donde hacer sus cosas ―dijo sin mas para luego señalarme que mi bragueta estaba abierta ―Sabes muy bien que si su papa se entera, eres hombre muerto. Es cierto ¿No dejaron semen en el aula esta vez?

―No, hice que lo lamiera ―respondi sin un gota de pudor ―Pero no soy yo quien debe tener cuidado. Te recuerdo que tener sexo en la cafeteria con tu alumno... Digo Armin, esta prohibido

―Callate maldito pedofilo ―respondo a secas ―Bueno, Armin esta por cumplir sus 18. Asi que ya no es un crio. No como tu caso

―Bueno mi Levi aun cuando tiene sus 16 es un experto en las mamadas.

―Pedofilo sin causa, debo irme. Recuerda utilizar condon... Si Ackerman se entera de seguro te lo corta

―Lo se preciosa y tu tambien. No vaya a ser que te conviertas en madre por tu rubiecito

Despues de salir del instituto me percate que mi lindo Levi me esperaba dentro de mi auto, estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto. Sonrei en mis adentro... Este niño seria la causa de mi perdicion

― ¿No que te irias temprano? ―pregunte una vez que me sente a su lado

―No, ademas hoy no quiero llegar a casa. Ya hable con Kenny, le dije que llegaria hasta mañana... Por cierto ¿Estas duro? ―dijo sonriendome mientras se agachaba hasta mi entre pierna

―Le...Levi, espera a casa... Si nos descubren que diras

― "Lo siento, estaba limpiando el sucio pene de mi maestro" ―murmuro mientras comenzaba a lamer mi falo

Me dispuse a conducir, todo marchaba a la perfeccion hasta que Mikasa me llamo. Tuve que contestar a su llamado ya que si no lo hacia algo muy malo podia ocurrir. Trate de no gemir ante la grandiosa mamada que me estaba proporcionando el mas joven de los Ackerman

―O... Ocurre algo Mikasa

―Eren, estoy en tu casa ―dijo sin mas ―Necesito hablar contigo... Es algo de Levi

Al escuchar aquellas palabras senti un escalofrio pero no por lo que me dijo sin no por el simple hecho que estaba por eyacular en la linda boca de mi conejito

―Ngahh ―gemi sin querer, despues desvie mi mirada a mi alumno ―Quien me sonreia, mientras chupaba con mas fuerza mi trozo de carne―

―Eren ¿Estas cogiendo? ¿Hablo en mal momento?

―Ngh... No, dime

―Levi quiere quedarse solo en casa, tu sabes que papa se largo nuevamente y yo tengo planes de ir a visitar a mi madre... El enano no quiso venir conmigo ―suspiro ―Asi que, tuve la grandiosa idea ¿Por que no se queda con Eren?

―Cl... Claro yo lo cuido, tu ve y no te preocupes por el... Yo... Yo lo cuido ―termine de decir con la voz agitada, desvie mi mirada a Levi ―Tenia un hilito de semen saliendo de su boca― ¡Joder, hoy follo!

―Comprendo, bueno te dejo... Se nota que tuviste casi un orgasmo. Cuando veas al enano dile que lleve ropa de el a tu casa ya que la de nosotros estara sola

―Si Mika, bueno te dejo ire a terminar un ejercicio

―Con ejercicio te refieres a "Coger, Follar y Violar" ¡Suerte!

Al colgar la llamada puse sentir como mi rostro esbozaba una sonrisa, joder... Si supiese que me "cojo, follo y violo" a su hermanito... No se que pasaria. Al llegar a mi casa abri rapidamente la puerta de mi habitacion y lleve aquel chico adentro de esta.

Desde hoy comenzaria nuestro maraton "sexo desenfrenado" y que decir... Si a ambos nos encanta.

―Quiero montarte, Eren ―dijo Levi mientras mordia su labio inferior ― ¿Me dejas?

―Destruire por milesima vez tu muralla "Maria" ―susurre posecionandome de el

Y siguio lo nuestro, escondiendonos en la luz de la noche. Aquella semana fue fantastica ―en todos los aspectos― Mi Levi vestia ropa intima de encaje, ropa de cuero, delantales... Y mi favorito "Su uniforme del bachiller". Me gustaria seguirles platicando todo lo que hicimos pero nunca acabaria... Sexo en la bañera, en la sala, en la cocina, en el suelo, en la cochera, en el arbol viejo de la casa de mis padres ―alli en los palos secos―

Fin POV

Cierto pelinegro se levanto de repente al sentir un poco de sed. Miro a su costado y se encontro con su amante ―Sonrio para si mismo― toco con cuidado aquellos mechones castaños que se encontraban cubriendo el rostro del moreno.

―Eren, no has cambiado nada ―susurro mientras seguia admirando al adonis que tenia cerca ―... Te amo

Al decir aquellas palabras pudo sentir como sus mejillas se decoraban de un hermoso tono rojizo, estaba por ir a la sala pero unos brazos musculosos lo detuvieron

―Yo tambien te amo Levi, mas que a mi propia vida... Y no me importa enfrentarme a tu familia, mientras permanescamos unidos por siempre ―murmuro el moreno mientras abrazaba fuertemente al Ackerman

―Idiota, pense que dormias ―solto molesto el pelinegro, aunque en realidad estaba feliz

―Estaba meditando sobre a donde ir mañana pero una linda voz me saco de mis pensamientos... Amor, dime ¿A donde iremos para nuestra luna de miel?

―Idiota ―chasqueo haciendo una mueca graciosa ―Mañana hay escuela ¿Recuerdas?

―Solo un poco mas y por fin seras "Levi Jeager" mi esposo ―beso la mejilla del pelinegro ―Asi nada ni nadie podra interponerse entre nosotros

―Por siempre juntos...

* * *

puede que tenga continuacion... puede (?)... Este fic con todo mi respeto me gustaria dedicarselo a alguien...

Fredo-sama espero que lo leas. Se que no soy una escritora wow xD pero este fic me gustaria dedicartelo a ti -ya que para mi eres una Reina del Ereri :3-

Puede que sea raro... Algo xD

Sin mas me despido y hasta la siguiente! (por cierto perdon por la ortografia xDD)

Saludos!

Daurina-Mikko


End file.
